Teasingly Dancing
by maozhao
Summary: 2-3 Times a month, Spain would drag me out and go to a Rave party. However the past months these "parties" seems a bit different Spamano, oneshot, read and review :) Thank You!


Hello! This is my first time writing after almost 6 years of hibernation and 6 months of lurking. I'm sorry if this does not meet your standards, be gentle with the review or the constructive criticism.

I really worked hard on** Romano, since it's his POV,** again, I'm sorry if it's a bit OoC and crappy

Please watch out for any wrong usage of spelling and grammar (do tell me, please, so I could correct it)

The song "**Not in Love by Enrique Iglesias ft. Kelis** inspired me to write this, as I saw the lyrics really fitting our dear Romano and the beat is fitting at the situation.

Again this is all **Romano's Point of View so expect his wonderful terms of endearments**

**I don't own hetalia**

On to the Story! Please enjoy

* * *

><p>It was the third time this month that the tomato bastard had dragged me out just to go to a "rave party". The first time I experienced it was at that eyebrows' house, which was fun (not that I would tell him that damn it!) but it was a bit different from the rave parties that the tomato bastard had been dragging me this past months. These parties are located at some worn-out looking warehouses, sometimes underground buildings or space, sometimes a Dj would perform but most of the time they would just play some music. I've been really suspicious at these parties because it seems too "open". I'd see some couples just making out and more, it doesn't matter because the crowd did not fucking mind at all! Then some people were taking some colorful pills which I presumed to be drugs, what kind it was? Like hell would I know, Damn it, I didn't even know nor I would want to know how the hell did that tomato bastard knew this parties anyway.<p>

As we entered the underground space, the dancing laser lights and fake fog had caught my attention and felt a little bit dizzy, damn it! It's like it's contaminated with some weird shit or something. The tomato bastard had been gripping my wrist as if telling me not to get lost. Like hell I would want to be lost in this kind of fucking place, bastard! We proceed to a table with two guys drinking, who were really familiar; of course it would be that French pervert and the older potato bastard, why wouldn't they be, right? I spotted the pervert with the most annoying smirk at his face as the tomato bastard ordered us drinks and the older potato bastard keeps laughing at me and I don't even know why.

The pervert whispered something to the tomato bastard that made him perked up and glance at me and smiled, I couldn't read his smile, I'm a bit giddy from the fog and from that annoying snicker that the older potato bastard was making.

After some time the three bastards suddenly stood up and proceeds to the dance floor, the tomato bastard looked at me, told to come and dance with him. I gave him a glare that says "_I'm not going at that fucking crowded floor, bastard!"_ he gave me a chuckle and a peck on my lips and then he left me alone. Well, that was fast. Normally he would begged or plead me to dance with him, Tsk, fucking bastard.

I watched them from a far, not all of them of course, only at the tomato bastard. I know as well as everyone does that the tomato bastard is good at dancing. Although I've seen him dance Flamenco or Sevillanas every April, which was kind of nice with his flashy suits and the people around was really festive, but seeing him dance at this kind of party is a bit… well… irritating. Why? Because everyone has his/her eyes on him, damn it! And I am not even exaggerating; He would dance with anyone that would dance with him!

And, right now I am fucking pissed off! Some chick, who's dancing too close, can't even call that dancing! She was grinding with him! And I mean "with" because the bastard was grinding back! That tomato bastard! He's mine! Damn it, Spain! You're mine alone!

I'm so pissed off that I ordered another drink, drank it in one gulp and stomped my way to the floor, pushing and bumping others on the way. My initial plan was to grab the tomato bastard and get the hell out of there and go home but the fog and that last shot made me lightheaded. Instead of doing what I planned, I found myself pushing the chick aside and started kissing the bastard, putting my hands on his head, balancing him as he was caught off guard.

Then he kissed me back and sneaked his arms around my waist, abruptly pulling me close. The action made me realize what we were doing and broke away from his lips. I felt my cheeks became a bit hot as a soft chuckle escaped the other's lips. Then suddenly, the chick has her hands running at the tomato bastard's right shoulder. I looked at her as she was circling around him. Her fingers running at his arm as if examining and then she leaned up whispered "_Too bad you're taken_" and then looked at me. She winked and then walked away.

I looked at Spain, bewildered, and he looked back at me, apologetically. I bit my lower lip and looked away before starting to walk away. However, I noticed that a new song was starting. I wanted to have my revenge but dancing with a stranger is not on my list, damn it! Not on this kind of crowd!

_You call me on the phone_

_I act like nothing is going on_

_We are driving in my car_

_I pretend that you do not turn me on_

I don't even want to get close to the French pervert and the older potato bastard, not alone dance with them. And then an idea pops into my mind and I know its perfect especially with this music. So I walked back to Spain as fast as I could, thinking that another chick or guy might dance with him again. Damn it, everyone on the floor is a rival! Spain spotted me immediately and smiled at me as I walked towards him.

(_Ahahah…)_

_You sexy thing and yeah you know it, yeah_

_(Ahahah…)_

_You move it right and yeah you show it_

I smirked in return as I got close and turn my back on him. I grab his wrist and put it around my hips and glanced back at him, he seemed to get it and tried to pull me close. But I stopped him as I put a little a distance between him and me as it was part of my plan to tease him.

_I am not in love_

_It is just a phase that I am going through_

_I am always looking for something new_

_But don´t go running away_

_C´mon_

He clasped his hands together at my stomach as I sway my hips left and right, left and right and around. I can feel him trying so hard not to pull me closer while I began to grind into the small space of air between us.

I set my left hand on top of his clasped hands, which on my stomach, and gave it a little squeeze. He then grabbed and intertwined it on both his hands. Then I sneakily, slowly, put my right hand around his neck, up to his mane and grabbed his hair and squeezed it a little, earning a moan. I knew he would like it. I can feel his hot breaths as I angled my neck a little to the left so I could see his face. Never forgetting to tease, I constantly sway my hips around so it that my ass would hit him lightly. He started to sway with me in rhythms, our hips almost joined together, we swayed in alternate direction as if it was grinding. I can really feel his desire although there's a distance between us. I can feel his heat now transferring to me.

_I know you are not the one_

_But I can tell that this is going to be fun_

_Oh I do not hesitate a lot_

_But I can show you what to feel inside…_

_So show me how to feel_

Whatever it is mixed in the fog, which was no doubt a drug, helped me tease Spain as I can hear his labored breathing. However, my action and his replies made me feel so hot that I started to pant with open mouth (which I know Spain loves). I kept on swaying my hips teasingly at him as my right hand travelled slowly down his neck ...to the back of my head ...down to my right cheeks ...into my mouth. I slowly rubbed my lower lips with my thumb and nipped it as I let it further down my neck. I leaned my head to his shoulder as my hands traveled down to my chest, down my stomach and on top of his hands, secretly watching his labored reactions. I feel so hot and aroused I think I can't hold it anymore.

(_Ahahah…)_

_You sexy thing and yeah you know it, yeah yeah_

_(Ahahah…)_

_You move it right and yeah you show it_

I pulled Spain close as I wanted his heat. I wanted him all over me but I wasn't done yet, I am not done teasing since I remembered the chick that just grinded with him. It really pisses me off, so I started to grind, knowing he would grind back, which he did. Feeling a bit bold, I rolled my head and hips feeling and hearing a long moan from Spain. It was so arousing; it's making me feels so hot, so sensual, and so lustful. Making me sweat and pant, making me want and want more.

_I am not in love_

_It is just a phase that I am going through_

_I am always looking for something new_

_But don´t go running away_

_C´mon_

I kept thinking that the song really fits me, as if it was me who was singing. Feeling the song, I closed my eyes while dancing (or grinding) with Spain, panting in and out and swaying left and right and around. I felt Spain, his moans, his sweat, his grunts, his chest on my back, and his hands now on my hips. Feeling so aroused by the how Spain was grinding with me, he's already hard. Of course he is, after all, he's the Country of Passion.

_I am not in love_

_It is just a phase that I am going through_

_I am always looking for something new_

_But don´t go running away_

_Oh_

_I am not in love_

_I try to tell myself all the time_

_I just can´t help how I feel tonight_

_So don´t go running away_

_Yeah_

I opened my eyes as I felt Spain's attack, his lips on my neck, nipping it and kissing it. I put my hands on his head and angling my neck so he can access my neck better. Moaning, as I felt his tongue lick my neck. I bit my lower lips and groaned when he sucked it, that bastard, leaving a kiss mark where everyone could see. I shivered lightly while his mouth traveled from my neck up to my earlobe. I moaned as I feel his wet tongue licking my ears, teasing and nipping at it. Still swaying together, his hands traveled up to my waist, lifted my shirt and caressed my waist. I couldn't but help but moan. He, in returned, whispered my name in my ear, making me shudder and shiver with his low, sultry and sexy deep accented voice, damn it! I can't help but pant his name with need and hunger, with desire and lust that I know Spain won't let it slip by.

_I am not in love…_

_I think I am too young…_

_I am not in love…_

_Ohh lets have some fun…_

_I am not in love…_

_Just run away with me…_

_I am not in love…_

_Yeaheh…_

_(Ahahah…)_

_You sexy thing and yeah you know it_

_Do you want to take a ride with me?_

_(Ahahah…)_

_You move it right and yeah you show it_

_But you cannot spend the night with me_

I can feel Spain's aggression, his hand traveled inside my shirt, to my chest and the other traveled down my hardening member but I cannot let him do what he wants and leaned back a bit, forgetting that he is at my back, feeling his hard-on through my ass. I wanted to step forward so my ass won't be touching that tent and grinding his hard-on but then his hands would caress my own hard-on. I was at lost on what I should do, damn it! He probably saw my dilemma because he suddenly guided my hips to grind with his, again, with one arm as the other starts caressing my chest and his lips locked on my neck. I moaned hard and heard him chuckle, the bastard. The song was now ending, not that I really care and I really can't hear it anymore with how Spain is making me moan and pant while he also pants and whisper my name to my ear with such lusty need.

He wants me and I want him too, but not here, damn it! Not in this kind of place and it was not part of my plan. I turned around so I was facing him, seeing him sweating and panting like he could not hold it anymore made me feel satisfied. It is his fault for grinding with that chick knowing that I would see it. By now the song had died down and the next one was starting, but before it could happen, before Spain could coax me to dance with him again, I licked my lips seductively slow, put my hands on his chest slowly trailing down to his stomach, leaned up to him and whispered breathily into his ear making sure he would hear my need, my desire for him and my lust...

"…_Antonio…_"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**A/N**

Hello again!

Yeah, the fog is drugged though I don't know if that possible, and it's just my imagination running wild.

What France whispered to Spain? I leave it to your imagination (I bet you had an idea ;) )

Rave parties was first introduced in United Kingdom (yeah Arthur's been partying hard xD)

_... I've seen him dance_**_ Flamenco_**_ or_**_ Sevillanas_**_ every_**_ April_**_...- _The sevillanas is a flamenco-style dance so they are a bit the same with flamenco and every April southern Spain celebrat_e _**_La Feria de abril de Sevilla_**_._

**Review please! **


End file.
